


Our first Kiss

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, AoixKai, BL, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Fluffy, Kai - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, ShônenAi, aoi - Freeform, aoiandkai, kiss, romantic, softyaoi, the GazettE - Freeform, thegazette, visualkei, vkei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf





	Our first Kiss

_It's been a few days since Aoi and I started dating and it already feels like a lifetime. Well... we always had a special bond after all. Like a mystic energy running between us._

_We were always so close, loved eachother so much. It's just that we didn't know how to express our selves our... feelings. Both too scared to confess but both too needy to hold back._

_It's still hard to realise that we ended up together and it definitely feels amazing. Everything we could ever ask for. Just....right. Like our first kiss._

_Our first kiss happened in normal terms. It was rather simple really and it didn't last too long either._

_It was not something extraordinary or 'magical'._

_It wasn't a stunning moment in front of a big crowd of fans screaming, nor in a romantic atmosphere with closed doors and candle-lights._

_It wasn't anything like the long and slow cinematic kisses you see in romantic movies, nor the cliche desperate passionate kiss in the center of a rainy area that's the outcome of a thousand layers of tension._

_No. It happened in a heartbeat at a small alley. It was a little awkward and a little too promising._

_It lasted barely a few seconds and it didn't feel like someone was throwing fireworks at the background. But it felt warm and soft and most importantly, it felt right._

_Yes, it felt just right._


End file.
